


Hear Me Cry

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derogatory Language, Flashbacks, M/M, Rescue Missions, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter stumbles upon a group of hunters in the Preserve who then take advantage of him. Chris comes to his rescue.





	Hear Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> the non-con is not between Chris and Peter, it's between Peter and the hunters who drug Peter with sex pollen and then call him names, click back now if you're not ok with any of that.  
> Please tell me if I need to fix or add more tags.

Peter stumbled back, wiping at his face, to get the powder off and he coughed, unable to not inhale it into his lungs.

The hunters moved closer and he growled, eyes flashing.

The hunters paused, they knew getting closer would mean death.

A few of them sat, waiting.

Peter blinked, what were they waiting for? He licked his lips, they were suddenly dry. He ran a hand over his brow, was he sweating? When did the night get so hot?

He swallowed and backed away from the hunters, for privacy. He kept them in his line of sight, some of them chuckled.

Without realizing it he pulled his shirt off and started to undo his pants.

Suddenly a whip cracked and lashed across his face.

Peter turned towards the hunters, at least those who had moved closer, and snarled, eyes glowing neon blue. The gash healed away and he panted.

He blinked slowly and pushed at his pants. He was so hot!

The hunter with the whip tucked it away and grinned, stepping closer.

Peter realized something was wrong, because he was standing naked in front of a group of hunters who likely wanted him dead and he wasn’t moving, wasn’t attempting to kill them all.

The hunter with the whip got closer and hooked it around Peter’s neck, pulling him down, to his knees on the underbrush of the Preserve floor. “Bet you can feel it already, huh?”

“Feel what?” Peter wanted to ask but only got out a whine.

“Yeah, knew you could.”

The hunter ran his hand into Peter’s hair and Peter closed his eyes, it felt nice.

The hunter yanked Peter’s head back.

Peter hissed and his hands came up, to push the hunter away, this wasn’t right.

Suddenly his hands were grabbed.

Since when did the other hunters get so close?

His hands were pulled behind his back.

Peter struggled, till the hand in his hair started petting him again and he settled down.

He was bound with wolfs bane rope and pushed back, flat on the ground, in the dirt.

“No, no, no.” The hunter with the whip kicked Peter’s legs open and smirked. “That’s better.” He crouched down and teased his fingertips, which smelled like grease, gun oil, and blood over Peter’s body.

Peter’s breath hitched and he arched into the feather light touches, nipples already hard.

“Yeah.” The hunter chuckled. He slapped Peter’s stomach and the others laughed as he yelped. “How do you feel now? You want our cocks?”

“What?” But all Peter managed to do was tilt his head.

“Puppy wants to get fucked, don’t he?” the hunter on Peter’s left asked, as he plopped to his knees and massaged himself through his pants.

Peter’s eyes flicked back to the other hunter.

“Well? Don’t you?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak, to tell them all what he would do with their cocks if they were so much as out for him to see, but he panted harder and scrambled to sit up, nearly drooling to suck the cock from the hunter with the whip.

“Ah, I knew big bad Hale was nothing more than a slut!” The hunter freed his cock and held it out for Peter.

Peter flopped onto his face and inhaled the scent of the hunter, eyes glazed over and he whimpered.

“Come on.” The hunter waggled his cock. “Suck me.”

Peter pulled himself up and took the hunter into his mouth, all the way down.

The hunter groaned. “Fuck…yeah.” He fisted Peter’s hair and pulled him a little closer. “Stay still you bitch. I want to fuck your mouth.”

Peter rumbled out a pleased sound. No! That wasn’t right, what was wrong with him? Why wasn’t he fighting them?

Peter blinked leisurely and hummed as the hunter did what he said he would.

The hunter groaned again. “Shit, do that again and I won’t last. I’m going to need to fuck your tight ass too.”

Peter shivered. He wanted that, he wanted them and he shouldn’t-didn’t want them but god he was so hot and he needed them to help him put the fire out.

Fire…flames…smoke and ash…screams…

Peter pulled back, the images of his family burning alive flashed through his mind and he retched.

“What the fuck? Bruce I thought you said this would make him-“

“I’ve got it handled.” Bruce, the hunter with the whip, pulled more powder from his jacket and blew it harshly in Peter’s face.

Peter shut his eyes and turned away, before dropping onto his side, whimpering.

“That’s better.” Bruce grinned wickedly and rolled Peter back over onto his back, pressing his cock to the wolf’s lips. “Open up slut.”

Peter panted and opened his mouth, moaning as Bruce’s cock slid in.

Bruce nodded at the other two, they argued among themselves who would have Peter first.

Peter whined and wiggled, he just wanted someone in his ass, now!

“Dan, you first. Ray, you next. Don’t worry, we’ll all get in him, make sure he’s leaking come and his pack can smell us on him for days.”

Peter jerked at the word pack and wanted to move, but just lay there, sucking around Bruce and moaning as Dan pushed into his unprepared body.

Dan slapped Peter’s thigh. “Bitch likes the pain!” They laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, as Peter was being passed around between the other hunters who had hung back, someone approached Bruce where he sat on a stump, smoking. He glanced up in the half moon light and arched an eyebrow. “Argent, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Chris glanced down into the clearing, where the others were laughing and drinking. If he squinted, he could see Peter on his knees.

Bruce turned to the scene and smiled. “You want a turn? Got him doped up real nice so he won’t bite or anything. Too bad we didn’t do this when he was younger, take his twink ass to fuck over his bitch sister’s deal-“

There was a soft shot and Bruce fell backwards with a bullet in his head.

Chris walked down into the clearing.

~~~~

Peter sat silent for some time in Chris’s SUV on the drive back to his apartment, wrapped in a spare blanket or two, one may have been pressed closer to Peter’s nose so he could smell Chris, and only Chris.

“You’re lucky I found you.”

Peter snorted. “I’m not one of the idiotic teenagers Christopher.”

“What were you doing out there?”

“It’s my land, I’m allowed out there.”

“Why didn’t you call me or Derek?”

"My darling nephew is much more preoccupied with his little pack than he is with me. And you…” Peter trailed off, playing with the silver band that was on his finger. He glanced at the identical matching one on Chris’s hand.

“I wanted to rip them apart.” Chris was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

Peter smiled. “You did a great job defending my honor.”

Chris huffed out a sigh, glancing once at Peter. “Not just your honor…” He grabbed Peter’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Peter’s pulse point, making the wolf hiss and pull back.

“Sensitive still." 

There was more silence before Peter said, “You should have had back up, called Allison. I would have enjoyed her exploding arrows raining down on them.”

Chris chuckled. “I had it handled.”

“Only by surprise.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Next time you go for a walk, I’m going with you.”

Peter smirked. “My knight in leather and denim.” Their hands stayed interlocked till they got back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser-come scream at me


End file.
